On the Fringe
by Shall.we.then
Summary: Bernard Black never quite fit into the wizarding world. The lead up to his departure from working at Flourish and Blotts while living in muggle London to leaving his wizarding life behind to indulge his love of muggle literature and soothe the wounds war can cause. A series of one-shots about his time at Hogwarts and working in Diagon Alley.
1. Bernard Black: Wizard

**A/N: **_A plot bunny popped up and I had to try it. If I get any positive feedback, I may do a series of one shots about Bernard pre-Black Books and in his weird wizarding flux. I actually quite like this piece but I really would adore some feedback._

Bernard Black was an unusual man. He ran a bookshop in London and very few relationships. Actually he had only two. A best friend, Fran, and a flatmate/coworker who had grown to be a friend. But there was, you see, a very good reason that Bernard Black had a hard time tolerating others. Bernard Black wasn't raised in the culture he existed in, and that's not just because he spent his Hogwarts years hiding from his family in muggle Ireland instead of England. Bernard Black was a member of the ancient and most a noble house of Black. But don't you dare remind him. He'd left the wizarding world behind. It's not like he'd been too involved in it to begin with, anyway.

Like Sirius, he was rejected by the family. He reached Hogwarts and tensions rose when he became the second Black to be put in a house other than Slytherin. Bernard was placed in Ravenclaw, a house that appreciated the fact that the twelve year old was wise beyond his years. But unlike Sirius, Bernard didn't have friends at school. Sirius had been sent to Azkaban a year before, something his peers wouldn't let him forget. He resented Sirius for being put in Azkaban to begin with. His young mind couldn't accept the idea that his big brother was a murderer. While Bernard turned out to be right, his defense of Sirius earned him more enemies than friends his first year so he eventually refused to mention his brother. Bernard just went through his Hogwarts years immersing himself in his passions. These passions weren't accepted well by his peers either.

Few young wizards cared for the muggle world. Bernard was quite the opposite. He adored it, but loathed the wizarding world. Muggle studies with Professor Quirrel became his favorite course. And poor nervous Quirrel forged an odd camaraderie with the youngest Black. He was the only student that yearned for knowledge about how muggles lived. And Bernard especially fell in love with their literature. Quirrel lent him book after book written by muggles. Bernard still owned a dog eared copy of _The Collected Works of Edgar Allan Poe_ that he couldn't bring himself to replace, even when he discovered that the man who brought it to him had let Voldemort use his head as a guest house.

Once Bernard's lonely years at Hogwarts came to an end, he found himself working at Flourish and Blotts. And he enjoyed it as much as he could enjoy anything in the wizarding side of things. He also came to live in a flat in muggle London. He only ventured into the wizarding world for work. Bernard was honestly just odd for a wizard. He constantly misplaced his wand and, unwilling to put effort forth to do wandless magic despite his exceptional abilities, he would simply do things the muggle way. And wizards do not react well when one of their own ignores their magical abilities. His only real friend was Tonks, his cousin who was three years his junior.

Work at Flourish and Blotts was routine for Bernard, but five years after he began his job he realized one day out of every year would be extraordinary. In July of 1991, a scraggly haired boy with a lightning bolt scar wandered Diagon Alley. Now, if Sirius Black weren't his brother, Bernard would not have cared that Harry Potter was in Diagon Alley. But every year when Sirius's godson walked into the store, he always seemed most comfortable with Bernard assisting him, perhaps because Bernard always wore a muggle suit instead of wizarding robes. Harry specially preferred Bernard after Sirius escaped and bonded with the boy. Then Harry considered Bernard an extension of his family, something that annoyed the surly Bernard to no end. After two years, Bernard received a letter from Harry asking about a book and somehow the two began to communicate regularly, a fact that pleased Sirius.

It had given Bernard a feeling of vindication when he'd found that Sirius had escaped and even more so when he found that Peter Pettigrew was actually to blame for Lily and James' deaths. He'd discovered it when a black dog followed him home. He'd let the dog in since it reminded him of Sirius's animangus and was shocked when Sirius appeared. Initially, Bernard threw a book at him. But eventually he listened. While Sirius did everything he could to be involved in the effort to defeat Voldemort once the second wizarding war began, Bernard felt it wasn't his fight. Bernard didn't exist amongst wizards outside of work. Until the Black brothers rebuilt a relationship over the three years Sirius was free, with Bernard spending every weekend at Grimmauld place with his brother and rejoining the wizarding world in a minimal way. But he only withdrew more. He owled Harry, but otherwise Bernard resumed his life in muggle London and cut back his hours at Flourish and Blotts. He had inherited money from the same uncle as Sirius, giving him the freedom to work for pleasure, even if he couldn't work in the muggle world. He had no proof of existence in their world.

Bernard had never planned to help in the war. But when Harry Potter told him about the horcruxes and that the golden trio and order of the phoenix would be going to Hogwarts, Bernard felt as if he owed it to Sirius's memory to fight against Lord Voldemort. And Bernard did fight. And Bernard did kill. And Bernard did mourn when the last person who kept him in the wizarding world died. He stood my Tonks' body and cried for her. He cried for Sirius. His only tether left was Harry. And for Bernard, that wasn't enough. The Ministry of Magic acknowledged Bernard's efforts and arranged for him to have records set up in the muggle world. All but a small portion of his wizarding money was converted to English pounds. And then, Bernard was elated to buy a bookshop. He had become cynical. He hated his customers. He hated pretty much everyone when it came down to it. But he quickly befriended a squib, Fran, who covered his lack of backstory by claiming to have gone to school with him. He communicated occasionally with Harry. When Harry's children were born, Bernard agreed to make the occasional visits to the wizarding world, to be sure some part of Sirius was near them. And he spent as much time with Teddy as he could, preferring to take him around muggle London for the day as he told stories about Tonks. And Bernard Black became a cynical chain smoker who drank like a fish, but he finally had found his niche.


	2. Quirrell and The Hobbit, Age 12

_**A/N:**__I quite enjoyed the last chapter and got some positive feedback, so I think I'll keep going. It will be oneshots, not in order by any means, about Bernard's time in the wizarding world as well as wizarding occurrences once he joins the muggle world. I'm quite nervous, so feedback is much appreciated._

"Bernard?" Quirrell called to the boy cautiously. He was slumped over a desk, head in hands, a full thirty minutes before class was to begin. Something was weighing heavily on the boy's mind, not surprising considering what he'd been through lately.

"Sorry Professor," he mumbled. "Couldn't stay in the Great Hall any longer."

"And why, may I ask, couldn't you?" The boy shoved his black hair out of his face. He was so very different to his brother. Quirrell and Sirius had been in Hogwarts at the same time, though their paths never crossed. But Quirrell had observed him. And the confident swagger of Sirius Black was such a stark contrast to the timid bookishness of his little brother.

"I try to be good to them sir. I want it to be better here then at home. But they started talking about Sirius. Saying he killed Mr. and Mrs. Potter. It simply isn't true! He loved them and he loved Harry. They all told me I'll be just like him too. I'll be a killer. Stuck in Azkaban with the bloody dementors." The words fell from the young Ravenclaw. He was turning red and his eyes began to water. Quirrell's heart suddenly ached for the boy. He was a good boy. And the only one that loved his class. Most young witches and wizards hated Muggle Studies. But Bernard lapped it up. He seemed to find an escape he needed. Besides that, he showed a love for muggle culture. He enjoyed learning of their films and music. Since the boy always had his nose in a book, Quirrell was certain he'd enjoy muggle literature as well.

"Bernard," he began, sitting across from the young man. He knew he was probably about to overstep a boundary or two, but he couldn't leave the boy. "Whether or not Sirius did what he's been sent to Azkaban for is irrelevant to who you will be. You, Bernard Black, are an incredibly gifted young man with an enthusiasm for learning unmatched by any of my other pupils. Do you know what I did when my fellow students singled me out to be bullied?" Bernard shook his head quickly, black hair flapping and eyes focused on the older man. "I read. I know you already read quite a lot, but I read something you probably can't find. I read my muggle mother's old books. They're brilliant. So I'll make a deal with you."

"A deal, professor?" Quirrell strode to a bookcase and pulled a worn hardback out. He placed it in front of Bernard who traced the gold lettering with his fingers. "The Hobbit? What is that?"

"This is a book I took from my mother's shelf when I left for Hogwarts. I will help keep you stocked with things to read if you promise me one thing."

"Anything." His eyes were focused on the book. His fingers traced it reverently.

"Well two," he corrected. "The muggles tried to make references to a magical world quite often. Sometimes it seems ridiculous. Don't forget they simply don't know. But the biggest thing I need you to promise is that you won't let anyone else control you. Don't let them scare you out of the Great Hall again. Just escape into the story. Read and drown them out. You are an extraordinary young man Bernard."

"I promise." He answered. Professor Quirrell returned to his desk just before students began to file in. He cracked the cover and began reading, his eyes hungrily taking in each page. After classes, he found himself at the Ravenclaw table, too enveloped in the novel to hear the second years around him try to get a response out of him. The next evening he strode into Quirrell's office, a grin across his face.

"Professor," he exclaimed. "That was brilliant. I couldn't put it down. 'Thirty white horses on a red hill. First they champ. Then they stamp. Then they stand still.' Of course it was teeth. Gollum's riddles, I loved them. And a dragon as well as a battle, sir. It was so good." The young boy swung himself about, clutching the book in his hand as he professed his love. "I don't even know if anyone's been rude to me. Too wrapped up to ask. Besides, if Bilbo can do what he has, I can handle this."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Quirrell laughed. "It's one of my favorites. Do you think you can handle another?"

"Oh yes sir, I'd love another book! Here's _The Hobbit_ back."

"Bernard, I meant for you to keep them as I give them to you. I'll take any you don't like, but if you enjoy them, keep them. I have hundreds of muggle books. You'll just have to wait until you're older for some."

And with that, Quirrell handed Bernard a copy of _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ before watching him rush back to Ravenclaw tower to devour his latest treasure.


	3. Brotherly Bonding, Age 9

_**A/N: **__I really like this story, but some feedback would be fantastic. I don't want to write it if no one else likes it._

"Sirius," Bernard called, looking for his big brother. He had been picked up by Sirius that morning and would be staying with his brother for the weekend. He found his brother by the fire. "Why was mum so sad?"

"Come here," the eldest Black patted his leg. Bernard, usually too sure he was grown up to sit on anyone's lap, sat on his brother's knee. He idolized Sirius. Sirius thought his family's hatred of muggleborns was horrid. He occasionally snuck Bernard to muggle London. But tonight his brother's mischievous smile was gone. "Bernard, Regulus got himself in some trouble."

"Whaddaya mean?" The boy looked at his brother, confusion etched in his features. "Mum never sent me away before. And besides, Regulus hates muggles and muggleborns too." He added with a conspiratory grin, "She doesn't know about the time we goed to the zoo."

"It's 'we went' Bernard," Sirius admonished with a laugh. "And good. But Bernard, he wasn't in trouble with mum. He was in trouble with a not so nice person. Remember the bloke I told you about who kills wizards because they're muggleborns."

"I do," the boy answered, nodding his head seriously. "Mum wants me to like him. But he's a git."

"Now, that's what he is, but you're not quite old enough to use that word yet. Well, Regulus upset him Bernard. Regulus isn't coming back. He's been killed by the bad bloke." Bernard's face became stoic. He contemplated the news, letting it process.

"Does that mean Regulus was one of the baddies?" Sirius nodded solmemly. "So the main baddie killed him?" Sirius nodded again.

"Regulus was thinking about not being a baddie anymore. Because the main baddie hurt Kreacher."

"Kreacher's a mean old thing." Bernard scrunched his face and shook. "And Regulus is the one who told mum I agree with you. She's horrid. I'm sad Regulus is gone but at least he isn't helping the baddie anymore."

"I'm glad you're okay then Bernard. And don't worry," Sirius assured him. "Remember where you're off to in a couple years! And you don't _have_ to leave except during summer. And you can visit me whenever you want then."

"I can't wait, Sirius! I hope I'm in Gryffindor too," he enthused. "Anywhere but Slytherin anyway."

"I think you'll be a Ravenclaw. You're too smart for anywhere else. My little brother, the genius."

"I'm not a genius," the boy laughed as Sirius stood him up.

"Yes you are. You're the smartest nine-year-old I've ever met." The man beamed at his brother. "Now, I was thinking, the zoo is open for a while still…"

"Oh can we?" Sirius nodded.

"Run up and get your shoes." The boy clambered up the stairs. Sirius grabbed his muggle wallet, placing his wizarding money in its place. As he was collecting jackets, Bernard reappeared, shoes on and ready to go.

"Sirius, are we taking the tube?" The man nodded, laughing when his brother expressed his excitement.

"First though, I thought we'd get some lunch?" The boy nodded and the duo eventually found themselves in a diner. Usually, Sirius took Bernard to McDonald's, but he thought he'd take the boy somewhere new. Given the choice between an American style diner and fish and chips, Bernard chose the diner. The younger Black ordered chili cheese fries and a hotdog, while the elder black had a burger and took full advantage of the endless coffee.

"Sirius," Bernard said reverently, eating his food. "These are perfect."

"Well I suppose you won't have room for a chocolate milkshake," he teased, leaning low.

"Now let's not be silly. I'm a growing boy."

"That you are," Sirius laughed as he motioned for a server. Finally, once Bernard had filled himself past capacity, they made it to the zoo. Bernard made a beeline for the elephants and insisted Sirius wait with him for the zookeeper to tell them about elephants. The minute they were finished there, Bernard ran again. And Sirius found himself thankful he'd had coffee. They saw elephants, bears, lions, tigers, and everything else one could possibly think of. They stopped to have a cold drink before returning to the tube. And the fifteen minute break found Bernard asleep.

Now, had they been in the wizarding world, Sirius wouldn't have risked someone seeing him tote his little brother around. But when Sirius woke the boy up, he was so exhausted from the day's excitement that Sirius couldn't deny the boy's request or a piggy back ride home. They returned home and Sirius ushered the boy into the shower before changing into his pyjamas. As he sat on his couch, Bernard came down in a pair of dinosaur pyjamas, rubbing his eyes.

"Sirius," he asked, his voice sounding younger than he was. "Will you read me a story before bed?"

"Sure," he smiled, taking Bernard's hand and following him upstairs. "Which one?" The boy shrugged. "The three brothers?" Bernard nodded. And the next morning found both the Black's asleep in the guest room that served as Bernard's room, a copy of _The Tales of Beetle the Bard_ open on Sirius's chest.


End file.
